Last hours
by Lor Lupin
Summary: SPOILERS DEL CAPITULO 58! No entres si no has leido al menso hasta ahí! Light ha encontrado la manera de deostrar su inocencia. SLASH, LxLight


**Buenaaas! Este es mi primer fic de Death Note, asique, no seais muy duros conmigo, si? Una cosita, contiene SPOILERS MUY IMPORTANTES PARA LA TRAMA, asique, si no te has leido Death Note entero( o al menos hasta el chapi 58) no se te ocurra seguir leyendo.**

**Más que nada es un LxLight, aunque no es muy explicito y sobre como pasa L sus últimas horas( de ahí el titulo...xD) bueno, repito que es el primer ff de DN que hago, no es la 7º marabilla, pero me gusta como ha quedado..xD Solo os pido 2 o 3 reviews que siempre me alegran¿ok?. Por último, el ff esta dedicado a KSan, porque ella lo vale..xD**

**Last hours**

**10 horas 45 minutos**

-¡No puedes seguir sospechando de Misa y de mí después de todo lo que ha pasado!- gritó Light. Ryuzaki conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Claro que puedo. ¿Nunca has oído eso de "inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario"? Tu caso es justo el opuesto. Aún hay un 15 de probabilidades de que seas Kira- comentó L calmado y sin ni si quiera levantar la vista del café

-¡¿Por qué te obcecas en la misma idea?! Si fuésemos nosotros ya habríamos muerto por esa regla del cuaderno- Ryuzaki se limitó a remover el líquido azucarado con parsimonia

-Nadie asegura que todo lo escrito en ese cuaderno sea cierto- habló al fin sorbiendo un poco.

-¡Están escritas por un shinigami!¿No puedes fiarte ni si quiera de un puto Dios de la Muerte?¿Para qué crees que puede querer engañarnos?-razonó Light

-Hay dos posibilidades: o que el shinigami lo escribiera por su propia voluntad para que los propietarios del cuaderno no dejaran de escribir o…-el castaño suspiró

-¿O qué?- preguntó harto de las deducciones del detective

-Que Kira lo esté chantajeando-sonrió el moreno

-¿Y con qué puede chantajear alguien a un shinigami?-gruñó Yagami

-No lo sé. Dímelo tú- L levantó al vista del café

-¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?!¿No se supone que somos amigos?¡No deberías desconfiar de mi, Ryuzaki!- se ofendió el chico.

-Sólo tú puedes ser Kira. Poca gente tiene la mente de un asesino de masas y la fuerza psicológica para creerse Dios, y tú, Light Yagami, eres uno de ellos. Es razonable que desconfíe- comentó L

-Que sea razonable no significa que sea así. Te demostraré que no soy Kira-aseguró el castaño

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Ryuzaki desconfiado

-¿En serio crees que Kira se enamoraría de su Némesis?

**7 horas 20 minutos**

-Ryuzaki, no sé que es lo que ha pasado con mi hijo en esa habitación, pero te exijo que me digas porqué has ordenado que se apagasen todas las cámaras de la planta en la que estabais- exclamó el ex-jefe de policía colérico

-Tenía que comprobar que su hijo no es Kira- explicó el extravagante hombre escuetamente

-¿Aún estás con eso?¡Light no puede ser Kira!¡El cuaderno lo dejó muy claro!¿Por qué mejor no nos dedicamos a buscar un sospechoso?-gruñó Yagami

-Ahora estoy seguro al 99 de que su hijo no es Kira-comentó L

-Y ¿Puedo saber qué habéis hecho ahí dentro durante casi tres horas?-exigió conocer el hombre

-Eso no es de su incumbencia. El caso es que, como bien ha dicho, deberíamos empezar a buscar otro sospechoso

**3 horas 10 minutos**

-Light, déjame decirte que los humanos cada día me parecéis más sorprendentes- comentó Ryuk sonriendo- lo de Amane incluso lo veo normal, es una chica muy mona de la que puedes aprovecharte, pero liarte con L para que deje de sospechar de ti… Vaya, eres un verdadero demonio- Light respondió con una mirada asesina al shinigami

-Cierra la boca-gruñó

-No sé como tienes tanta sangre fría de mentir a ese tío. Sus miradas son realmente intimidatorias- dijo Ryuk

-No le he mentido- murmuró el chico

-¡¿QUÉ?!-se asombró el Dios de la Muerte

-Me gusta. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Supongo que el roce hace el cariño- Ryuk soltó una risotada mientras devoraba una manzana

-Ya decía yo que eso de estar encadenados era un poco…-pero cuando un libro le traspasó la cabeza, decidió no seguir comentando

**1 hora 5 minutos**

-¡Hijo! Hace un rato he estado hablando con Ryuzaki y al parecer ya no cree que seas Kira. Estamos buscando más sospechosos- ante estas declaraciones, Light sonrió de forma torva, intentando aguantar las ganas de reír ante la estupidez de su enemigo

-Menos mal. Empezaba a estar harto de sus acosos- intentó aparentar normalidad

-Ryuzaki piensa que no es asunto mío, pero ¿qué has hecho para eliminar sus sospechas?- el castaño suspiró aliviado de que L no hubiera divulgado su relación

-Pienso lo mismo que Ryuzaki, lo importante ahora es encontrar al verdadero Kira- Souchiro empezó a sospechar de tanto secretismo, pero prefirió no sacar sus propias conclusiones, demasiado estúpidas dando por hecho que su hijo tenía una preciosa novia.

**1 minuto**

ALL DATA DELETION

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Light. La mente de L empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad.

-Le di instrucciones a Watari de que borrase toda la información que teníamos si preveía que algo malo iba a pasar-explicó L con la cabeza apunto de estallar de tantas conjeturas.

-¿Dónde esta el shinigami?-preguntó Aizawa

-El shinigami no esta- aclaró el Sr. Yagami asustado. L lo comprendió todo y se hizo oír por encima del pánico general temiéndose lo peor. Maldito Light Yagami, maldito mil veces él y su penetrante mirada de buen chico que no te deja escapar

-¡Escuchad todos! El shinigami acaba…-pero era demasiado tarde. Sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho que le hizo perder el equilibrio de su acostumbrada posición y precipitarse al suelo. Light lo cogió a tiempo de que tuviera una contusión en la cabeza y lo asió entre sus brazos.

-¡Ryuzaki!-gritó. L lo miró a los ojos y estuvo seguro. Vio la sonrisa de un cazador que al fin tiene la cabeza de su presa más codiciada en el salón de su casa, colgada como un trofeo, vio la macabra sonrisa de Kira ganando la partida, recordándole que aquella que había mostrado con él, esa que le hizo perder la cabeza por él, en realidad era pura fachada. Y eso le dolía más que la agonía que estaba viviendo en ese instante.

-Así que, al final tenía razón…-fue su único pensamiento coherente antes de cerrar los ojos y perder totalmente la conciencia. Por un lado, lo prefería así, porque si lograse sobrevivir a todo eso, no tendría fuerzas suficientes para meter a Light en la cárcel y dejar que otros presos le mataran, no podría verlo así, porque le amaba demasiado, así que, solo esperaba que su sucesor tuviera la fuerza que él no tubo para poner entre rejas a aquel que ahora sabía que era el peor criminal, porque no hay peor delito que matar a la persona amada.

-¡RYUZAKI!- se oyó por todo el edificio. El lamento de Light era sincero. ¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho?¡Le había matado!¡Rem le había matado por su culpa!

**2 meses después**

Se despertó asustado y respiró hondo, recordándose quién era, quién fue L y porqué había tenido que matarlo. Quizá en otra circunstancia, en otro lugar, si no fueran quienes eran, podrían amarse libremente, pero así era la realidad. Él era el Dios salvador del nuevo mundo y Ryuzaki su rival más temido. Uno de los dos debía de ganar, aunque, a veces preferiría que él hubiera sido el vencido y aunque fuera detrás de unas rejas, volver a los misteriosos ojos de L, con sus ojeras y su desordenado pelo cayendo sobre la frente de una forma casi elegante.

Pero no debía pensar en ello, porque Dios debe ser perfecto.

Así que L siempre sería su imperfección secreta.

**FIN**

**Bueno¿qué os ha parecido?(lo sé, lo sé, demasido drmático y demasiado inocente, pero, no sé, me gustaría que fuera así y que Light se estubiera toda la vida culpando y comiendose la cabeza por haber matado al amor de su vida..¬¬ y toda la muerte también...¬¬ puñetero asesino... Matar a L...TT-TT bueno, ya, que me pongo violenta contra el muñequito voddó de Light que tengo..xD)**

**Espero algún review y que os haga gustado.**

**Muchos besos**

**Lor Lupin**


End file.
